verse_and_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cheetahrock63/Hyperman Rewrite
new addition to my SuperGod canon =Hyperman= An entity known to the local Omniversal inhabitants as Hyperman is an immensely powerful being that rules over his own Godverse—one of three Godverses in the Barrel. One of the key things about Hyperman was that he was not some omnipotent being from outside of the Omniverse or a God directly created by Creator or Destroyer but was a human who grew in power on his own. History Life on Earth I In an seemingly ordinary version of Earth in an seemingly ordinary universe in the Omniverse, J. Christopher Trigonum was born 56233 AD into one of thousands of very poor families in the current-day British Isles as the son of, as far as anyone was concerned, a virgin mother. While Trigonum’s family was impoverished and did not have access to much advanced technology, the world around him was very technologically advanced—with a theoretical variant of paradox-safe but extremely expensive time-travel discovered in 456 BC and the entire Solar System able to be moved at a quick whim with a very powerful Caplan thruster in the works. Many of Trigonum’s family members, relatives, their friends, and many others in poverty claimed that his birth was a miracle of God and relentlessly tried to get the attention of many people. Some acted through rather ineffective peaceful door-to-door proselytism. Some acted through equally ineffective violence, vandalism, and arson. They believed that Trigonum would be their saviour, to finally bring justice and peace to the world, to bring down the rich and uprise the poor, all while never listening to whatever Trigonum would tell them. For six years, Trigonum had to put up with all of his followers’ nonsense. Behind the acts of his suddenly large following consisting of hundreds of people, Trigonum did not think he was really a god among men and believed that there perhaps was a reasonable explanation for all of this. Perhaps his mother wasn’t exactly the angel she made herself out to be and had too much to drink one night. Had Trigonum not been so smart and sharp as a child and had he not understood that his followers were fickle-minded buffoons, he would have probably believed them and died as a symbol for a failed cult, the “saviour” of persons doomed to die off less than twenty years after his birth. Trigonum ran away from his family and entered a large nature preserve where he lived—hunting and killing animals, drinking water he filtered himself, always learning, independently discovering the laws of physics around him—until he was legally an adult. One thing he always remembered from his six years of being treated as a god by a faction of people was that if your followers were unreasonable and never listed to a man, that man didn’t truly have power. What Trigonum truly wanted was real power and influence. Now that he was an adult that at least some people could take seriously, he could finally attempt to achieve the power he desired so much. Trigonum did his best to distance himself from the disorganized mess of people who had worshipped him for a few years, planning on coming back to them when he made a considerable fortune and using any survivors much later on as forever loyal employees for his future business. His rationale was that they would believe that he had risen from the dead and it would be presumably much easier for them to do his bidding now. After taking advantage of a town’s poor security system, under a new identity and self-designed body, Trigonum worked as a not-so-honourable black market drug dealer and weapon distributor for the first few years as an adult as a means of getting a quick boost in net worth. Once he raised a few hundred million dollars, he designed and launched a few nanobots designed to track down all those that consumed his products. They would proceed to kill Trigonum’s customers, leave no trace of their bodies, and self-destruct. Trigonum transferred his consciousness into another body under the identity “Gregory Kevinson”, very quickly earned himself a few doctorates, and established himself as a suave businessman who was very definitely working legally. And by “legally”, Kevinson had the help of a few AIs of his design, including one planted in his original body, in order to convince his the leftovers of his former following that Trigonum had come back from the dead and has called for everyone to become loyal factory workers for billionaire Greogry Kevinson at Kevinson Enterprises. Any workers that were “imperfect” to Trigonum were to be shunned and had to atone for their sins by having their workload doubled. The sudden rise in staff members of rather questionable origin was something contentious that many had questioned but Kevinson had made a public statement telling people to “not worry about it, man”. 54 years after the birth of Trigonum, Greogry Kevinson had become the richest person on Earth. This title would seem to be passed down for many generations of the Kevinson family. In actuality, Trigonum had created a “family” of AIs and at the times he deemed best, he transferred his consciousness to what appeared to be the current inheritor of Kevinson's fortune to the outside world. Many of the impoverished grew to hate and resent the Kevinson family as he appeared to be a man who takes advantage of people as poor as them and gets richer and richer due to it. Truth be told, they were right. Kevinson knew this too, so he would discreetly use AI to subtly infect the minds of those most outspoken against him and kill them off in the most humiliating possible ways over the decades. After all, no one will take a person or what they stood for seriously if they had won twelve Darwin awards. When the 151st Smith had reached a net worth of about a quintillion, enough for him to remain stable after investing a few quadrillion dollars in time-travel, Trigonum decided that he would discover the truth about his birth by taking a look into the past. Life on Earth II Upon looking into the circumstances of his birth Trigonum discovered that he was the son of the very creator of his Universe, a self-proclaimed god that his mother called “The Holy Triangle King” and in fact, truly was a god among men. Conquering the Universe Climbing the Archverse Chain Gaining his Nigh Omnipotence hyperman realized that great power scary and bad and dangerous and got epiphany when he finally got nigh omnipotence. yeah he realized how big of a piece of shit he was during his life in the omniverse so he shut himself off from the rest of the omniverse as to influence it no more. then he made mevalkagna to prevent others from ending up like him. lol Category:Blog posts